who is better?
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Una intento de descubrir de forma divertida quien es mejor Arrow o Flash One-shot


**Hello, I'm here with a new fic**

**Bueno, créanme que este fic se me ocurrió de una forma poco usual**

**Quien dice que leer los comentarios spoilers no ayuda a la inspiración?**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin más que decir, más que desgraciadamente Arrow pertenece a CW Network, a leer!**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol iluminaba radiantemente, un día bastante normal, pero como ya sabemos, ningún día en normal en el Team Arrow

Oliver, perdón, Arrow, estaba en su moto siguiendo al maleante del día mientras, como siempre, recibía la ayuda de Felicity que estaba en la, como ella le decía, Arrowcave

-En donde está, Felicity?

-Está girando a la derecha en la novena, está por dirigirse al centro

-has conseguido colarte en los archivos de la mega computadora?

-Estoy en eso. Espera. El sistema me está empezando a fallar

-Felicity, no me digas que es el súper virus otra vez

-no no, no es eso… espera, ya sé que es… Sara acaba de derrama un vaso de leche chocolatada sobre un computador-dijo Felicity esperando el regaño de Ollie

-qué?-dijo Oliver con su típico tono calmado pero que se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado-Diggle, que hace Sara allí?

-Lo siento Oliver, pero Lyla está en la A.R.G.U.S. y tenía que cuidarla-dijo Diggle

-Diggle, tu sabes que ella no puede estar allí!-el tono de Oliver era enojado

-por qué? Oliver, es una bebe no le dirá a nadie!-Diggle simplemente no entendía por qué Oliver seguía sin permitir que Sara estuviera allí! Es decir, era una bebe de no más de 3 meses! A quien rayos le podía decir! A su oso de felpa? Ni siquiera tenía uno

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero Master Mind, está escapando-Dijo Felicity

-Esto no ha acabado-Y dicho esto, Oliver fue tras Master Mind

-Crees que este muy enojado?-dijo Felicity

- no lo creo, lo sé- dijo Dig para después soltar un suspiro- sigo sin entenderlo. Bueno, jamás lo entiendo

Después de una gran y súper cool pelea entre Arrow y el malo del día, Oliver volvió a la base

-No vuelvas a hacerlo Dig!-dijo un furioso Oliver

-Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta que Sara este aquí

-Es peligroso el lugar, está lleno de cosas punzantes con las cuales se puede herir-decía mientras se acercaba más a Dig- además… que me dices de lo de hoy?

-Está bien está bien, tendré mas cuidado para la próxima. Pero no puedes prohibirle la entrada solo por eso

-Chicos!-dijo Felicity mientras se acercaba a ellos- dejen de pelear! Aquí el único que tiene razón es ¡Barry!- dijo al verlo de la nada frente a ella

-Barry?-dijeron al unísono Dig Y Oliver que hasta ahorita estaban rompiendo su pelea de miradas entre ellos

-BUM! Flash aparece-decía Barry con una de sus típicas sonrisas mirando a todos lados-Como has estado Felicity?-dijo mirándola a ella esta vez

-B…bien, solo sorprendida por esa entrada tan repentina-dijo cada vez ensanchando una sonrisa

-Si perdón por eso, pero tenía ganas de venir a Starling City y visitar a algunos amigos- tenía un tono suave y relajado. En su mirada se veía un gran amor

-Bueno, es genial que estés aquí- dijo Felicity con una sonrisa. Tanto Barry como ella parecían metidos en una burbuja, alejados del mundo

Oliver y Diggle se miraban entre sí, luego a los tortolos y otra vez entre sí, para luego volver a ver a la parejita

-y qué? Nosotros somos invisibles o qué?- Dijo Dig

-Claro que no. como has estado John?

-bien, aquí con…- pero en ese momento sonó una alarma, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Problemas. Felicity rápidamente llego hasta el computador.

-Oliver, parece que Master Mind tenía aliados. Están sobre la dieciocho y la décima, de camino a la plaza

-Genial! Maleantes-Barry estaba emocionado con la idea de combatir el mal

-Yo trabajo solo-dijo Oliver mientras tomaba su arco

-bueno, no puedes detenerme-dijo Barry sonriente, son un tono desafiante. Eso era nuevo

-de hecho, nadie puede- añadió Felicity haciendo que Barry sonriera aún mas

-No iras. Tú te quedas aquí- dijo Oliver intentando sonar lo más convincente posible

-detenme- y dicho esto Barry desapareció

-niños- fue lo que dijo Ollie antes de salir de la base. John y Felicity quedaron uno a la par del otro viendo la puerta por la que segundos atrás Oliver había salido

-Quien crees que es mejor?

-A que te refieres Felicity?

- quien crees que es mejor? Arrow o Flash?

-créeme que no lo sé. Es difícil decirlo

-Imagínate para mí. Quien es mejor? El primer chico que se interesó en mí al cual un rayo lo golpeo? O el chico el cual ni siquiera sé si siente algo por mí y en su primer intento de cita conmigo salimos volado por los aires gracia a una bomba?

-pensé que hablábamos de Arrow y Flash. No de Oliver y Barry- dijo mirándola curioso

-cierto, me desvié del tema- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- bueno quien es mejor? Por un lado esta Flash, que tiene gran velocidad

-pero no está entrenado, y Arrow está entrenado…

-pero no tiene una súper velocidad como Flash

-es una difícil elección, son totalmente distintos

-la cuestión es, quien es mejor? Flash…

-o Arrow?

-Batman- dijo una voz de la nada. John y Felicity volvieron a ver instantáneamente a esa persona

-Qué?-dijeron al unísono

-Batman es mejor- dijo esa persona que era Roy que a saber de dónde rayos había salido. John y Felicity se volvieron a ver entre sí como que si no hubieran comprendido lo que Roy decía- Batman es un multimillonario, que no tiene súper poderes pero aun así es cool, tiene un traje de envidia, puede volar, y no necesita de nada, más que su fuerza, para combatir el mal

Por unos segundos la habitación se quedó en silencio

-Cierto- dijeron al unísono John y Felicity

En otro lado de la ciudad…

-Quítate de mi camino!- decía un muy pero muy enojado Oliver

-Por qué? Tienes miedo de que te quite a tu villano?

-no, porque te puede atravesar una flecha. Aunque en estos momentos, lo estoy considerando

-soy demasiado rápido para ti y tus flechas

-no me obligues a intentar averiguarlos

- por qué no? seria cool

Oliver no lograba comprender por qué Barry estaba comportándose así. Estaban peleando con Master Mind cuando a Barry se le ocurrió atravesársele en el camino a Oliver, por lo cual tuvo que rápidamente desviar la flecha a otro lugar dejando escapar al maleante. Luego, mientras lo estaba persiguiendo, Barry empezó a molestarlo preguntándole sobre donde había un buen lugar para llevar a cenar a Felicity, y aunque Oliver no lo aceptara, se sintió algo celoso con esa pregunta, pero ese no era el punto! Porque luego, a castaño se le ocurrió empezar a corretear al villano, haciéndolo correr de un lado a otro tal cual rata enjaulada. Y cuando, Oliver ya cansando, atravesó a Master Mind con una flecha, recibió un ¨_hey! Me estaba divirtiendo!_¨ de parte de Barry

-Ya deja de ser un niño!-grito Oliver

-no soy un niño! Tengo 26 años-dijo con una sonrisa

-si eres un niño porque… espera. 26 años?-Barry asintió- pues dejar de comportarte como uno entonces!

Ok, era oficial. Barry no tenía enojado, ni tampoco cabreado, tenía encabronado a Oliver. Y sabiendo de que si seguía hablando terminaría tirándole una flecha, mejor regreso a la base. Y lo que encontró fue a todos sentados en una mesa hablando alegremente

-no no no. Nightwing es mejor que Red Hood- decía Felicity

-yo solo digo que Red Hood es genial. Se parece a mí-dijo Roy poniéndose su capucha y poniendo una pose cool

-solo en tus sueños- dijo Dig

-yo creo que si tienes un poco de parecido con el- dijo Barry con una enorme sonrisa. Esa gente era única

Pero, del otro lado de la habitación, estaba un Oliver con cara de ¨qué rayos está pasando aquí?¨

-Hola?-dijo Oliver intentado que le presten un poco de atención. Logrando que solo lo volvieran a ver para luego seguir en su plática

-bueno… yo pienso que los que visten de rojo son geniales-dijo Barry- Iron Man, Spiderman, Red Hood. Red Arrow –dijo señalando a Roy- y por supuesto, Flash-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Oliver obviamente era ignorado en esa escena, así que decidió que mejor saldría a pasear un rato. Estaba en el Verdant cuando de repente oye una voz que le dice ¨_hey_¨ así que obviamente volvió a ver

-qué quieres Barry?

-nada, simplemente quería hablar contigo

-de qué? De Felicity? Llévala a cualquier lugar

-no, de nosotros

-nosotros?- esa pregunta asusto a Oliver-mira sé que soy guapo pero yo no tengo esas inclinaciones

-No de ese ¨nosotros¨. Hablo de nosotros como súper héroes

-de que hablas?

-Bueno, haya estábamos hablando de que héroe era mejor. Y bueno, quería saber quién era mejor. Si Arrow o Flash- dijo al ver que Oliver no le comprendía

-Bueno, pues no lo se

-y no quieres averiguarlo?- una sonrisa estaba en los labios de Barry. Un reto y una competencia

-Te venceré niño-dijo Oliver

.-.-.-.-

**Bueno. Gracias por haber leído mi historia**

**Aquí cambien bastante la actitud de Barry pero era para agregarle un poco de gracia a la historia**

**Espero sus reviews y nos leemos en la siguiente historia**


End file.
